


the black widow

by starktastic (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, really short smutty oneshot that i thought of while i was at work today, you can imagine work going very well woops lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starktastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just really love natasha romanoff and i had to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the black widow

You walked into the living room of the Avengers tower, only to find an empty room. “Hello? Anybody there?” You shouted, while getting yourself a glass of water.

“Thirsty much?” a sarcastic voice says, behind you. It makes you shiver. The room was dark and you quickly moved to turn on the light. 

As you flipped it on, the person behind you flipped it again. “What are you doing?” you said, annoyed.

When you turned around, you could vaguely see the person behind you was nobody other than Natasha Romanoff.

“Is this the moment where you kill me or something, Black Widow? Why are you sneaking up on me like that?”

“Actually, I have been waiting for you.” She said, while getting closer to you.

From what you could see, she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was curled perfectly, and the shirt she was wearing suited her curves perfectly.

“I’m sorry, wha-” you couldn’t say anything else before she pushed you against a wall and kissed you hard. Her lips were soft, moving perfectly with yours.

You froze. “Natasha..”, you began. She looks at you, eyes full of lust. “Do we really need to talk now? We can do that after.” She leaned in again, but you turned away. “Natasha, I’m straight.” You mumble. 

She stares at you for a moment, then rolls her eyes and laughs. “Keep telling yourself that, darling.” She grabbed your waist and kissed you again. Her tongue grazed your lower lip, asking for entrance. It wasn’t asking, really, more demanding. You opened your mouth as she slid her tongue in.

You felt her hands on your hips, tugging your skirt up gently. You led out a moan, and you could feel her smile against your lips. 

She led you to the couch in the living room, and pushed you down on it. “Natasha, what if someone comes i-” She shushes you. “Nobody will come in. Trust in me. They won’t.”

She pushed your skirt further up your legs and curled her fingers over the fabric of your panties. She tugged them down past your knees and pulled them off your feet. 

She kissed along the soft skin of your inner thigh, and sucked on it. “Oh fuck, I want you so bad.” you whispered.

She stopped, all of a sudden. 

“What are you doing?” You asked. “Well, you just told me you were straight. I guess you didn’t want me to continue, then.” She says, with a sarcastic tone – as always.

“Please, Natasha.” You whispered. She raised an eyebrow. “Please, what?” You found yourself lost for words. “Just… Just continue. Please.” Her beautiful smirk returned. “That’s all i need to hear.” She said, seductively.

As her lips first made contact with your pussy your thoughts froze, you couldn’t focus on anything but her touch. The thought that you were laying on Tony Stark’s couch in the Avengers tower, where anyone could walk in on you, left your mind as she buried her face in your folds, licking and sucking every inch possible. 

You weren’t even aware of the fact that there was a storm going on outside, there was a vague sound of rain hitting against the windows, yet as Natasha started to suck gently on your clitoris, the outside world faded again. The Black Widow was your number one focus right now, and you didn’t want it any other way.

She pulled away from your thighs, and removed her own shirt and bra. “It’s dark anyway, so who cares.” She mumbled, and kissed you again. “You’re so beautiful.” You said, while her fingers found their way to your pussy and started the final assault, as you climbed towards your orgasm until it finally hit. Your back ached as you came, biting your lip so hard it bled.

“Stop holding back, babe. Let it out, nobody’s here but me.” You weren’t able to hold back anymore anyways, you screamed her name as you reached your peak.

It was still dark, but you could see her beautifully shaped breasts in the moonlight. “Fuck, I am the luckiest woman in the world.” You say, stunned by her beauty. She smirks.

Her facial expression changed, suddenly. “Someone’s coming. Fuck, quick, behind the couch.” She hissed. You hid behind the couch, as she ordered. You tried to make your skirt look decent, but since your panties are all the way across the room, it probably won’t matter anyway.

“Anybody home?” A voice shouted, as he came in the room. Shit, it was Tony. He would never let you forget this.

He turned on the light, and he saw Natasha standing in the room, wearing only a leather skirt and a bra. She was attempting on putting on her shirt, but it was still unbuttoned. She had this dominant, cool look on her face, but if you looked better you could see that there was pure fear in her expression.

Tony just started laughing. “I’m assuming this isn’t for me, so whoever you were fucking can just come out now. Tasha, it’s okay. I don’t care about this, just… make sure the couch is clean after this.” 

Natasha and you shared a look, and you decided to come out from behind the couch. When Tony saw you, he looked shocked. “Dear God…” He whispered to himself. “Natasha, you can truly do anything, can’t you?” He asked, as he left the room. “CLEAN THE COUCH!” he shouted, while he had already left the room.

Natasha gave you an apologetic look. “I”m sorry, I didn’t expect him to come home.” You just smirked at her. “It’s okay, Tasha. It’s definitely okay.”

She smiled at you. “I’m going to take a shower now. Feel free to join me, if you’d like.” She said, softly, while leaving the room.


End file.
